I Won't Give Up
by silverfox9947
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go through highschool.


**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fiction, so please enjoy!**

**Paring: Sasunaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the song I won't give up by Jason Mraz.**

_I won't give up on us._

His skin is so pale, it makes his onyx eyes and black hair that much darker. He is such a stark contrast to my blonde hair and deep, blue eyes and tan skin. While I smile he glares, and while he can sit for hours on end, I am all over the place. I have heard the both of us being compared, me the 'Bundle of Sunshine' and him the 'Prince of Ice'. To tell the truth though, when he takes my hand into his and smiles at the blush that crosses my face, I have never felt warmer.

_Even if the skies get rough._

As we walk down the hallways, him holding my hand, I can't help but notice the glares I receive. These cold, hard stares are only for me and my trespassing hand. Even at his locker we are not safe. They horde around us, well actually him, and try to push me away. I ignore them for the most part, and stand firm at his side. He dislikes these fan girls as much as I do and I promised I wouldn't leave him to battle them alone.

_I'm giving you all my love._

One girl, a pale blonde with light blue eyes, and another, this one with dyed pink hair and green eyes, take offense to my stubbornness and throw themselves between him and me. They manage to back our hands apart and I am thrown back to the end of the fan girl horde. I stand there in shock as the sea of girls surge forward. I am too short to see over the top of them and they are too determined for me to break through. As I continue to try and fight my way to him, one girl turns and sneers at me.

"Why do you even try? Why do you continue to fight? What does he see in you?"

I pause at the harsh words. What does he see in me? Before we started dating, before we were even friends, we were rivals. We competed in everything, from sports to academics. We were always trying to one up each other. I was the first person to beat him at something and it annoyed him to now end. He is the popular one, the handsome one, the smart one. I, on the other hand, barely have any friends and am struggling in all my classes.

I shake my head to get rid of these thoughts. He has to see something in me because out of all these girls vying for his attention, he chose me. If anything, my willingness to stand up to him was what brought us together.

As for why I continue to fight off these craze girls, well I already know that answer. I love him.

Suddenly all the commotion around us stop and everyone turns to stare at me. Most of them have disgusted looks on their faces, but **he** has a blank, emotionless mask on.

I blink at them. What? Had I said something?

The blonde girl started laughing cruelly. "You love him? What a pitiful creature you are. What makes you think that the most popular kid on campus would like, never mind **love**, you?" I guess I was thinking out loud again.

I ignore everyone in favor of staring, horrified, at him. I can only guess at what he is thinking. We had only been dating for a couple of months, but I loved him long before that. What if he got freaked out over these words? What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if he is just playing with my emotions?

_I'm still looking up._

The group of girls part as he slowly makes his way to me. I can only stand there, in fear, as he cups my face. Then smiling a soft smile, he kisses me.

The kiss is so perfect, full of hopes and dreams and all the love in the world. I melt into his kiss.

When we need to breathe, he gives me another smile that turns into a smirk. Staring right into the outraged faces of the fan girls, he proclaims "I love you, too."

There is a dramatic pause before the chaos starts. Girls are crying, screaming, and going into full blown denial. None of that matters though. As I stare into the laughing face of the man I love all my doubts disappear. I am looking to the future with him.

_I'm still looking up._

**Sooooo… how did you like it? Please review.**


End file.
